The Cherished Memories
by Miracle Star
Summary: I suck at summaries....so enjoy!


Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon! -_- waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! A/N: One-shot fanfic like my "Snowflakes" Enjoy *_*  
  
The Cherished Memories  
  
Rays of sunshine poured into the bedroom. Outside were birds chirping and cars honking. Blinking a few time before he can interpret where he was, he notice that there was someone next to him. Looking down, he saw Sora T. Kamiya (A/N: they are MARRIED), age 19, snuggled next to him. Smiling, he caresses her amber hair. And drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Then when the alarm clock, on their bedstead rang, Tai's eyes snapped open. Under the covers, Sora's head popped up with sleepy eyes. With a great yawn, she said, "Morning." Sora trailed off and Tai wasn't paying attention. His eyes scanned her face, and her bed tousled amber hair. (How beautiful.even better than the high school prom.) Sora noticed that Tai wasn't paying attention to what she had just said and saw him looking at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, blushing. "Huh?" Tai asked dumbfounded. "Oh.um.no. I was just." Tai paused there. Sora stared with curiosity at what he was going to say next. After what seems to be a 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Sora got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
When Tai finished, taking the dishes to the sink, Sora was thinking to herself. (Sigh.it's seems like yesterday when we first met. I wonder what he was going to say when we woke up.) While drying the dishes, a pair of arms wrapped around her small waist and nibbles were placed on her ears. "Done with the dishes or are you still in dreamland?" a masculine voice asked. "Both." She said. "A penny for your thoughts? Or maybe something more?" Tai teased. "I prefer neither. But if your curiosity is killing you then I give you a try." Sora said jokingly. Walking to the couch, Sora laid her head on Tai's chest and Tai draped his arms across her body. "So what were you thinking about? Matt? If you are, I am kind of jealous." Tai said in a mocking tone. Shaking her head, she sighed. "I was thinking about.when we first met. You do remember. don't you?" she asked hesitantly. "What do you take me for?" He asked seriously. "Fine, if you say you do, then tell it," Sora continued, "Anyways, I sorta miss listening to you telling stories."  
  
Approximately 14 years ago  
  
"It started on a bright day, at the park where Matt and I were playing soccer. Your mother came to the park with you. (A/N: I'll start changing 'I' into the 6 year-old Tai and 5 year-old Sora) Around Sora's arms was a soccer ball. Running to the soccer field with it and Sora started bouncing it on her knees. Matt and Tai were staring at Sora with awe because we never saw a 'girl' play soccer. Throwing it into the air, she kicked and then BAM!!! It hit Tai on his forehead. Sora and Matt ran over to me and hauled me up. Bending in front of Tai, Sora started apologizing. Tai gazed at her thinking. "I'm soooo sorry! I didn't see you and I kind of kicked a bit too hard. I'm soooo sorry. If it hurts, I could get my mom over here to put a bandage over it." Sora kept talking making him scream, "Will you shut up?! You're giving me a headache worse than the bruise on my head! If you're so worried, then get away from me. I don't need help from girls!" Matt clamped his hand over Tai's big mouth and dragged him away. He motioned to him that the girl was about to cry. Then Sora ran to the opposite side of the field and towards the swing set, leaving her new soccer ball rolling on the grassy area. "You know, you were a bit harsh on that girl. I think that she is younger than you, plus man, she was trying to help. But, whew, you blew her away like a lightning bolt. On second thought, I think that you should go to her and make it up." Matt said with force.  
  
"Sighs, whatever Matt, she probably hates me now. Plus, since when did you become grandmother?" Tai said in a teasing voice. Rolling his eyes, Matt pushed Tai up the hill and near the swing set. Then ran back to him with her new soccer ball. "You could return it to her." With a big kick, Matt sends Tai into the sand of the playground. "You could've given me a better landing Ishida." Tai mumbled. Sticking his tongue out at Tai, he pointed to Sora. Taking a deep breath, he walked to the swing next to hers and sat down swinging gently. "Hey." The little amber hair girl looked at him with said eyes and then looked back down. "You know, I'm.uh.sorry for yelling at you.and you left your soccer ball there." Tai continued. He heard a soft "thanks" and she took the ball back. Jumping of the seat, he went behind the girl and gave her a soft push. Turning her head, she stared at Tai with big amber eyes and then smiled. Getting off the swing, she went to face Tai. "I hope you forgive me for hitting you on the head with this." She motioned to the ball that she was holding. "I didn't really mean it." She continued. "It's okay. Anyways my mom says that I have a thick head." Tai joked. Giggling, the tiptoed next to Tai. Without a second thought, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled shyly. (A/N: she is such a quick started, ne?) Touching where she kissed him, he grinned manically.  
  
"Oh.I'm Sora Takenouchi. I live with my mom and I'm an only child. What's your name?" lil Sora asked. "I'm Tai Kamiya. I live with my little sister, Hikari and my parents." Tai replied. "Wanna be friends? I really don't know anybody other than my other friend Mimi." Sora asked hopefully. "Sure.why not." Tai said.  
  
.And that is when we first met." 20 year-old Tai concluded. "You know.you did look more like a boy than a girl when I first met you." He continued, poking her side playfully. Turning red from anger and embarrassment, Sora whacked him on the head. "Well.you know, when I first saw you.you looked more like a girl than a guy with all that hair." (A/N: I fully agree with you girl!) "Then again.I also thought that you were a bully.yelling at a girl like that. I think I should've dated Matt more often than a juvenile guy like you." She said teasingly while yanking a handful of his brown hair. Tai had smoke coming out of his ears at the mention of Matt. (A/N: Matt gots Mimi, stupid.plus you ARE married) "Oww.that hurts you know." Tai said, rubbing his head. Rolling her eyes, "Whatever.TAICHI!" Jumping off the couch, she ran to the kitchen with Tai right behind her. Full of giggles, Sora jumped over the chairs and on the opposite side of Tai at the table. (A/N: the table's a little shorter than she is, kay?) With a growl, he leaped over the table and onto Sora. Pinning her to the tile floor, he said "I win.. and you lose." "I don't think so." Sora slipped out of his grasp and ran over the bedroom door. Slamming and locking it, she laughed loudly.  
  
Tai tried to slam the door down by head logging into it. When Sora heard SMACKS from the inside, on the third count, she opened the door. Tai ran right into her closet. Tai, seeing birds and stars, slumped on the floor. Walking over to him, she poked him slightly on the chest. "Hey. Are you dead? Cuz if you are, then I win." Sora said tauntingly. Opening one eye, he grabbed her arm, pulling her on top of him. Squealing and squirming, she smiled. "I don't think that you would win." Tai said huskily. Bending down, he gave her a deep and long kiss. Putting her arms around his neck, her hands roamed his hair. His arms roaming around her back. Seeming to be 10 minutes, they broke apart due to the lack of air. "I've got an idea, why don't you tell me about the night of the prom and what REALLY happened to your hair." Sora said innocently. Blushing, Tai rubbed on the back of his head and said in utters, "Well.umm. the thing is.. that umm.. oh.maybe next time." He put his head on his chest, staring at the floor in discomfiture. "It's okay.everything would be, right?"  
  
The END..  
  
A/N: Really took me a long time to finish this.but I finished it! YAY! ^_^ I'm thinking into writing a sequel to this.but I need time. Send me RRs to what you think of this. If I get enough, then I might write a sequel. 


End file.
